


小观音（Ⅳ）

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 他们之间如果揭开简单的师生纽带，融化这种天纲伦理的夏日浮冰。其实恋人这种裹挟着命中注定的缘分更加枝缠叶茂，盘根错节。





	小观音（Ⅳ）

夫胜宽在一分钟之前接到了金珉奎的消息——夫胜宽我知道你回来了，快下来接我。

语气实在是没大没小，但聊天界面上明明晃晃的加黑加粗的男朋友三个大字看起来实在是合情合理。

夫胜宽没法，认命下楼去接来查岗的小男友。他正站在马路对面的超市门口，一手拎着一个购物袋，金珉奎本来个子就高，这样的人委屈或者撒起娇来很容易让人联想到温顺的大型犬可怜巴巴地等着主人来认领。

粗心的主人最后一步跨过栏杆，分担过一个塑料袋，里面还挺重，金珉奎这个野孩子不知民间疾苦每一样都把塑料袋撑起一个不轻的分量。最后硬塞进来一头大蒜满足了凑个整数的寻常人家的精打细算。这样想来金珉奎的目的也简单——把夫胜宽的冰箱装满。

金珉奎空着的一只手还想牵着夫胜宽，但实在是像是幼儿园宝宝过马路，被夫老师严词拒绝。但金珉奎多的是办法，一条不行换另外一条，反正条条大路总会让夫胜宽心疼。金珉奎把手摊开，掌心刚刚被塑料袋的带子磨得通红，像一条疤痕横贯了整个手心。

夫胜宽伸手比了个剪刀：“我赢了。”

继夫老师完美躲过直线球后，一波曲线球还能打回去，简直身手了得，老当益壮。

“你今天不是有课吗？”夫胜宽掏出钥匙开了房门突然回过头问他，好歹脑子还没有被甜腻腻的恋爱糖浆糊住，迟钝的脑部齿轮勉强运作为查课老师模式。

这就是找一个当老师的男朋友的坏处，尤其是这个人还是自己任课老师。不仅对自己的课程了如指掌还能和其他老师相互通气。

“异地还有探亲假的，我来看看我男朋友怎么了？”金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔挤进屋子里，换上一双棕色的塑料拖鞋，上面的狗狗图案好巧不巧跟夫胜宽脚上的橘子凑成一对。

他也不肯好好穿，趿拉了一半，在地板上擦出一串噼里啪啦的声响。夫胜宽知道他在闹脾气，任谁分开了半个多月的情侣，见面不是亲亲抱抱，而是问你功课，这样谈对象的确像是给自己找了个爸爸。

金珉奎慢腾腾挪去厨房，路上恨不得挖出一条战壕沟来。直到夫胜宽从购物袋最下边捞出两盒安全套，才恍然明了。

哦——

说实话，纵容一个精力旺盛的年轻人不是一件好事。他身上的演出服还没来得及换下就在卧室白日宣淫，黑色的西服面料服帖勾出他的腰线，上面还绣满了银色的花纹，随着光线明明灭灭，很像是藤蔓的生长把他一圈圈的柔软包裹，又像丝带包装的精致礼物。

然后金珉奎就真的像拆礼物一样小心翼翼，铺天盖地的亲吻落在他的额头，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴。一颗风尘仆仆的心垂直降落在一个蜜糖罐子里，被金珉奎私自占有成自己的宝藏。

扣子也在不知不觉中散开，露出一片胸膛。夫胜宽不明白自己的小男友为什么会对自己的胸有独特的癖好，也许在金珉奎看来这不过是一个情趣游戏，他乐此不疲，手掌拢着乳肉往中间挤成一个可观的弧度，奶尖不得不从指缝间高高翘起，像圣代尖上的红樱桃，呈现出一种糜烂的浆果色，一碰就会流出甜甜的汁水。金珉奎忍不住上嘴去咬，本能使他像一个没过口欲期的婴儿，尖尖的虎牙有时扎进小孔里，摩挲出一片鸡皮疙瘩。

夫胜宽忍了一嘴的脏话，拍开埋在胸口的脑袋。小小的乳头被他舔的发痛，上面还印着一个不太清晰的牙印。这的确恶行累累，夫胜宽一边喊痛一边试图躲进被褥里把自己埋起来。

金珉奎从柔软的织物里捞起这只可怜兮兮蚕宝宝，安慰似的亲吻他颤抖的睫毛。一双手向下摸到了他发抖的小腹，发现夫胜宽已经硬了好一会儿了，整个腿根都被他的前液弄的湿漉漉的。他太想金珉奎了，他控制不住的害羞，另一方面又拿情难自制的借口开解。以至于金珉奎的手指探进后穴时，脸上皱着眉头哼哼，身体却极度的配合。

他甚至难得主动骑上来，背对着金珉奎坐下去。肌肤贴合很快就变得汗津津，金珉奎沿着背脊去亲吻皮肉下的骨骼支起的一个个凸起，顺势向上像是攀登一座大山。古时候虔诚的信徒进山要一步一个磕头的膜拜，好像需要这样献出自己的诚心菩萨才肯帮忙。但其实金珉奎多简单，他张开了手臂等着，就接到一只风尘仆仆的倦鸟扑到自己的怀里。莲坐观音，于是众神归位。

剩下的都是便由夫胜宽来掌握了，尽管过程稍微有点艰难，但不知不觉折磨自己也变成自己的乐趣，他沉下腰盲目地去探索，水太多了，金珉奎的性器滑了几次也才进去一个浅浅的位置。好在他的敏感点不是很深，几次摩挲就可以引起他的颤抖。很快身后的金珉奎就不满足了，他尝惯了肉荤，这样如絮一般软绵绵的四月让人不上不下。他掐着夫胜宽的腰就往深里操，直来直往，动作凶猛，带着年轻人不谙世事的勇敢，夫胜宽一身老骨头经不起折腾，几乎感觉自己快要散架。断断续续地求饶也不管用，金珉奎进入的太深了，好像要给他凿开一个并不存在的子宫，意图里里外外都灌满自己的标记。

就这样一直纠缠也好。

夫胜宽意识恍惚，感觉自己被金珉奎翻了个身接着操，耳朵里直响耳鸣，像是咚咚的心跳声，揣着胡萝卜的蹦蹦跳跳的兔子，又或者是空空的容器往里面灌注热水的声音，很快很快就要溢出来，把床单弄得一团糟。

他也没有更多的精力去管这些了，夫胜宽的眼角还残留着泪痕，一直延着没入鬓发。皮肤呈现出可爱的粉色，像新生的幼儿呜咽过一阵后就坠入了一片黑甜。


End file.
